


Amor y traición

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sam murió a manos de un demonio-para el resto del mundo a causa de un ladrón-fue una tragedia para todos los que le habían querido, sin embargo, fue mucho peor para dos personas que le habían amado.</p><p>Su hermano, Dean Winchester y su novia, Jessica Moore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor y traición

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ni cómo se me ocurrió esto, si es extraño, pero aqui esta y es lo que ha salido.  
> Espero comentarios jaja.

Cuando Sam murió a manos de un demonio-para el resto del mundo a causa de un ladrón-fue una tragedia para todos los que le habían querido, sin embargo, fue mucho peor para dos personas que le habían amado.

Su hermano, Dean Winchester y su novia, Jessica Moore.

Se podía apreciar sus rostros devastados y demacrados, sus gritos silenciosos y su interior comido por el dolor. En la incineración, Jess encontró consuelo en los brazos de Dean, los cuales no dejaron de abrazarla ni un solo momento.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta un año después cuando volvieron a encontrarse. No fue casualidad, el hermano mayor de los Winchester quería saber cómo se encontraba la que podría haber sido su cuñada. Él no estaba bien, pero había aprendido a sobrellevar la perdida con alcohol y casos en los que trabajaba hasta caer exhausto.

Observó a Jess desde el Imapala, su sonrisa había vuelto a asomar y parecía que la iba bien con sus compañeros y estudios. Confesó a Dean que todos los días recordaba a Sam, pero que debía seguir adelante.  
Sin saber cómo, ambos empezaron a entablar una sincera amistad, la amistad se lleno de miradas y susurros de complicidad. Ninguno de los dos lo admitia, siempre tenían excusas para explicar aquel comportamiento.

Hasta que una noche y después de unos chupitos ambos se besaron.  
No podían parar ni tampoco querían asi que terminaron juntos en la cama.

Y lo que creían haber perdido, la felicidad...aún cargada de cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a ellos. Dean volvía a hacer chistes y a reir por cualquier cosa. Su encanto había vuelto y su ceño se fruncía menos de lo habitual, en cuanto a Jess brillaba con luz propia. Dean empezó a llamarla cariñosamente "sunshine".

Un día todo se torció.  
Era una noche cualquiera...que se iba a convertir en desconcertante y perturbadora.

Sam apareció en la puerta de casa.   
Dean, que no podía creerlo, vestido tan solo con ropa interior le sometió a las pruebas que cualquier cazador en su sano juicio habría hecho. No cabía duda. Era Sam.

Y entonces se abrazaron. Fue un abrazo sincero

¡Su hermano estaba de vuelta!

Inmediatamente después, Sam preguntó

-¿Tenías compañia? No quería molestarte...

La voz de Jessica se escuchó desde la habitación, llamando al mayor de los Winchester y sin ser consciente de la situación.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados. Hasta que Sam explotó.

-¡¿TE ACUESTAS CON MI NOVIA?!

Silencio. Miradas encontradas. Culpabilidad.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante traición...?


End file.
